Ixhelca Empire
The Ixhelca Empire is a location that first appears in My Little Pony: The Legend of Ixhelca as the home of the Ixhelcan Ponies. The Empire is ruled by Queen Harmonia, and is said to have a magic culture and long history. History The Ixhelca Empire is located near the Crystal Mountains in Equestria, it used to be hidden by an invisible magical barrier in order to protect the empire from harm. Only the royal sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, knew about it's location and existence. It is unknown if Princess Cadance and Shining Armor know about it. The Empire is ruled by Queen Harmonia, the queen of the Ixhelcan Ponies. The royal family of the Ixhelca Empire has been ruling the empire since it's first queen, with the current heir being Princess Lily. Its security are the Ixhelcan Royal Guard, lead by Misty Morning. Another part of the Ixhelca Empire's security is the "Tower of Dreams" the tallest tower on the Ixhelcan Palace, which is capable of projecting a magical barrier around the empire, making it turn invisible, and hide it from the rest of the kingdom. The security usually tightens during special events such as the knighting ceremony, coronations, and royal balls. 'Takeover' One day, the Ixhelca Empire was invaded and taken over by the evil Pegasus, Lord Anders, who captured Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily, and threatened to harm them if the citizens of the empire didn't give up. Seeing no choice, the Ixhelcan Ponies surrendered and got enslaved by the Pegasus. The only Ixhelcan Pony who avoided being captured was Misty Morning, the captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard, who traveled to Ponyville to get help from the newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. Meanwhile at the Ixhelcan Palace, Lord Anders questioned Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily about the location of a magical artifact, but they refused to reveal anything and told him that he would never be able to use it, as it's magic only works on those with "good hearts". But Lord Anders turned to the duo and revealed that he did not intend to use the Unicharm, but to make sure it could not be used against him, by destroying it. In Canterlot, Princess Celestia explained to Twilight and the others that the Ixhelca Empire is a secret location in Equestria inhabited by a race of unicorns called "Ixhelcan Ponies", who possess unique magic and invisible auras. Misty then immediately asked for their help in saving her home and free the Ixhelcan Ponies, which the Mane Six agreed to. 'Saving the empire' When the ponies arrived in the conquered Ixhelca Empire, they were all surprised to hear that the empire was taken over by Lord Anders, who had enslaved the Ixhelcan Ponies and forced them to do his bidding. The Mane Six questioned why Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily were not doing anything to stop him, which Misty explained that her queen and princess were held captive like the rest of the citizens. Twilight then decided to research more about the Ixhelca Empire's history and make a plan before doing anything, while the others attempted to help and free the enslaved Ixhelcan Ponies. However, the group were eventually spotted and attacked by Lord Anders' guards. Misty told the others to go and find Twilight, while she took care of Lord Anders' minions. While at the local library of the empire, Twilight managed to find some information about a powerful magical artifact called the "Unicharm", which is used to protect the Ixhelca Empire from harm and decided to search for it. After defeating her attackers, Misty informed the Mane Six that they might find the Unicharm someplace at the Crystal Mountains and instructed them to go looking for it there, while she went to the Ixhelcan Palace to confront Lord Anders and free the Ixhelca Empire from his rule. Twilight strongly disagreed, but Misty explained that they have no choice and finding the Unicharm would be easier if they searched for it together. Agreeing, the ponies temporarily parted ways, with Misty heading toward the Ixhelcan Palace. Twilight and her friends traveled to the Crystal Mountains to find the Unicharm, and eventually encountered its guardians Crescendo Melody and Serene Flower. After a short talk, the two sisters allowed Twilight to take the Unicharm and use its powers to save the Ixhelcan Ponies from Lord Anders. 'Confronting Lord Anders' Meanwhile, Misty confronted Lord Anders in the Ixhelcan Palace and demanded him to tell her where the queen and princess are. Lord Anders replied that he will, and called for Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily to come out from the shadows, with their eyes seeming to have lost the brilliance of the two ponies she used to know and asked what he have done to them. Lord Anders explained that he had ordered his unicorn guards to 'enchant' their minds, so they would not be a threat to him or anypony. Furious, Misty shoot a beam of magic at him, but Lord Anders used his shadow form to dodge Misty's magic and knocked her away with one of his hooves (engulfed in a dark flaming aura). Twilight Sparkle and her friends then stepped in, levitating an amulet with a diamond-shaped pendant. Twilight revealed that it is the Unicharm and the artifact Lord Anders has been looking for, as it is the key to restore the peace and magic of the Empire. Surprised, Lord Anders questioned how she and the others were able to find it, while he was not. Which Twilight explained that the Unicharm has a different shape and is not easy to track as it was in it's dormant form, and was on Serene Flower's neck all along. Lord Anders then demanded her to give it to him, but Twilight refused and instead threw it to Misty, who quickly puts on the amulet. Feeling the strong burst of magic through her body, Misty used the power of the amulet to break the spell over Harmonia and Lily, and battled Lord Anders. She had an advantage with the magic of the Unicharm and managed to combat him, but Lord Anders was able to endure her magical shoots and attacked her using various hoof-to-hoof combat moves, including his "dark powers". Misty then used her magic to create a protective barrier around her, but Lord Anders managed to break through it and knocked her to the ground. After Harmonia and Lily recovered from the spell, they quickly rushed over to Misty's side and told her to not give up, and use the love for her friends to assist her. Lord Anders mocked the sentiment and stated that it's time to end this, as he flies into the air while creating a dark tornado around himself and charged toward Misty, Harmonia, and Lily. Using the Unicharm, Misty fired a beam of magic to counter Lord Anders' attack and seemed to lose at first. But the Ixhelcan Ponies' combined hope and wishes for the safety of the Ixhelca Empire powered the magic of the Unicharm, allowing her to overpower Lord Anders's move and destroy the dark tornado. Misty, Harmonia, and Lily then combined their magic and shoot a powerful magical beam at Lord Anders, which blasted him away from the Empire in a flash of light, much to his horror. With their leader defeated, Lord Anders' minions fled from the Ixhelca Empire. 'Aftermath' After the Ixhelca Empire was saved from Lord Anders' rule, Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily restored the empire to how it used to be, and the Ixhelcan Ponies resumed their normal activities. Later, a ceremony honoring Misty Morning and the Mane Six for defeating Lord Anders was held in the Empire. Harmonia then shortly met up again with her old friend, Princess Celestia, and the two decided to unite the Ixhelca Empire with the rest of Equestria. The population of the empire consists mostly of Ixhelcan Ponies and various animals, but also of some Pegasus, unicorns, and earth ponies after the Empire's union with the rest of Equestria. The Ixhelca Empire is symbolized by a blue flag with the symbol "of a unicorn" behind a heart in the center with two flowers. Local food in the empire includes fruits that are used to make sweets and cakes, as well as berries, corns, and oats. Places 'Square' The square lies at the center of the Ixhelca Empire, where the Ixhelcan Palace and the Tower of Dreams are located. Crystal Star, Glee Starshine, and Misty Morning's homes are also located there. It is depicted as a lively place with many buildings and a lot of Ixhelcan Ponies who are working. 'Ixhelcan Palace' The Ixhelcan Palace is the home of the royal family of the empire. It has a huge courtyard in front of it and a very beautiful garden with multiple animals, cared by Princess Lily and Crescendo Melody. The palace's garden contains many colorful, rare, and beautiful flowers. It's tallest tower, the Tower of Dreams, contains a powerful blue crystal, called the 'Moon Crystal', which powered the barrier surrounding the Empire. In the middle of the royal garden is a crystal flower with a crescent moon in the middle, which has yet to bloom. Every Crystal Moon, it blooms and drops a crystal fragment, which will form a new Moon Crystal to replace the old one. The replacement of the Moon Crystal happens once every thousand years. The Ixhelcan Palace strongly resembles Elsa's Ice Castle in Disneys Frozen. 'Library' The Ixhelca Empire is home to a large library with decorative unicorn statues outside its front doors. During Lord Anders' rule, Twilight Sparkle visit the library in search of information about the Empire's history and the Unicharm. 'Bussiness District' The bussiness district is a place where most headquarters of huge companies and shops in the Ixhelca Empire lies. Festivities The Ixhelca Empire's citizens are noted to be very festive, and celebrate multiple festivities and events: *'Coronation' is a celebration which marks the start of a new queen's reign and usually lasts a few days. It is started with a magic duel between the strongest Ixhelcan Ponies in the empire, followed by the traditional coronation, with a royal ball shortly after. *'The Crystal Moon Ball' is an annual celebration during a 'crystal' moon which happens during early winter, the crystal moon is usually a good omen for the Ixhelcan Ponies and is celebrated with great joy. The light from the crystal moon also recharges the magic of the Tower of Dreams. *'Race of the Wind' is a race happening during the spring. The route depends on the direction where the wind are going, if it's heading north, the route would go south. The wind of the empire becomes strong during the spring, sometimes creating tornadoes, thus the Race of the Wind is created to slow down the wind. *'Ixhelca-Equestria Friendship Festival' is a celebration for the Treaty of Canterlot which marks the eternal friendship of the Ixhelca Empire and the rest of Equestria. It is attended by many Ixhelcan Ponies and several Equestrians. Notable characters Known residents of the Ixhelca Empire: 'Residents' *Misty Morning *Crystal Star *Glee Starshine *Hopeful Wish *Strawberry Delight *Blueberry Delight *Thorn, Katie and Milly *Queen Harmonia *Princess Lily *Crescendo Melody *Serene Flower *Bolt Strike *Angel Star *Nicolia Cherubin (formerly) *Sunlight Sparkler (formerly) *Lord Anders (formerly) *Lord Anders' guards (formerly) *Hyena guards (formerly) Other versions wearing an example of the IPA official school uniform.]] 'Equestria Girls' In the human world, a place known as Ixhelca Private Academy exists. It is an associate of Canterlot High and unlike the other school, IPA students has their own official uniforms, albeit with different skirt, bow and shoe colors. The uniform consists of a white blouse with a mini-bow, a short skirt and shoes, resembling the shoes of human Fluttershy. Trivia *The Moon is a very important part in the Ixhelca Empire's culture. Thus, Princess Luna gave them the Crystal Moon Flower. Gallery Defeating Lord Anders Stained Glass Window.png|Stained glass window of Misty and the Mane Six defeating Lord Anders. Category:Locations